Emotions Mean More Than Words
by IceDragon1228
Summary: Barry's feelings for Iris has dissapated and he must break the news, but not without tragedy and sorrow.


**_Author's Note: This is my go for the Karry challenge, this is responding to Karry Master's first ever Karry challenge posted on the facebook page called "Fanfiction Millma Verse Page"._**

Barry was outside, his mind wondering with emotion and thought. Iris... Wedding... Joe... Kara. It was all too pressuring for him, making him sick to his stomach.

He kept closing his eyes to calm himself, letting the breeze rush past his face- making its way through his hair gently. Cold but soothing and just slightly addicting, and right when he needed it...

It had been a crowded day, people getting prepared for the wedding that would take place tomorrow. It was terrifying, the fact that he would have to walk up there and tell Iris how he felt.

No. He couldn't do that to her, he needed to call it off; even if it did hurt her. Atleast, that was what his subconcious kept telling him. He phased his hand and held it up to his throat, not thinking straight and started to bring it closer.

"Barry?" The voice made him stop, unphasing his hand as the beautiful kryptonian mistress came outside. He unknowingly thanked her as she sat next to him.

He may have saved Kara's life when they first met, but she had saved his countless times. She was the one that he thought of in the midst of battle, the shining light at the end of a tunnel.

"What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be celebrating with the rest of us.." Kara said, looking at the man who felt lightning surge through his veins at her gaze.

"I just... felt the need to take a little time to myself. Marrying Iris has just seemed to put a strain on me for some reason." Kara looked confused at this, but also seemed to sympathize him a bit.

"I understand. It must be pressurising to have to marry her while in these circumstances. Ya know, with you being away for so long."

Barry looked up at the stars, seeing the rythymis dance that enlightened the sky- solidifying its' beautiful yet satisfying look. He then stared at the blonde alien, taking in her sexy figure.

"Well... it's not that I have to marry her in the place we're at... it's just that I don't feel right anymore." Kara seemed shocked, taken back at the words.

"You don't want to marry Iris anymore?" Kara asked, realization seeming to flow through her. Barry nodded, looking down in guilt and frustration.

"I don't want to marry her... but what would happen if I told her? It would destroy her. Rip her out of her self and ruin the thing that makes her sane."

"You realize that you are not making any sense right?" Kara said with a little laugh, she lifted his head with her soft fingers and shifted his face towards hers.

"What do I do, Kara? Please help me... tell me what to do." Tears welled up in Barry's eyes as he grasped Kara's hands, glad that she didn't resist.

"Just, tell her how you feel. Tell her how much she means to you, but that you don't feel right anymore." Kara explained gently, bringing him into a hug.

Barry nodded with a slight smile, but felt a sensation rise in his stomach. A sudden thirst for more, his mouth watering as he leaned into Kara's sweatshirt. He managed to stop it as he just hugged Kara, letting their bodies engulf eachother.

He then stepped back and ignored the blush the Kara gave him, although it felt as if she didn't hate what just happened..

Barry thanked her before running off, going to talk to Iris.

SeEdFeBrEeZe

Iris walked into the west house, crying to Joe who pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong?" he asked simply.

"Everything! Barry said that we... we... we're a mistake... and called off our wedding... He doesn't... feel what he used... to any..m..more.." Iris managed through tears.

Joe stood there, feeling anger but a little bit of wonder... why did Barry call off the wedding? He took out his phone and called Barry, only to get no answer while holding his crying daughter, calming her down.

At that, Kara walked through the door- needing to get something for Barry. "Hey Kara." Joe called out to the Kryptonian who looked at Iris sadly. "Can you get Barry to call me please? I need to talk to him" Kara nodded, taking a sweatshirt and walking out the front door.

Joe stared out after her, his cop instinctions kicking in as he got out his phone and started taking calls.

BaRrYiShArRy

Kara walked into the hotel, looking at Barry who was sat on the comfy couch with his legs crossed and head tilted. "Barry, what did you say during your talk with Iris? Cause I walked into her house and saw her in tears."

He looked down in guilt, not wanting to look her in the eyes. His hands started to clench up while his forehead started to drip in sweat.

"I... I told her that... I didn't feel what I used to anymore, that my feeling had dissapated. I no longer wanted to marry her... and we were a mistake." Barry said, letting a lone tear escape his eye and travel down the lean structure of his face.

Kara walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and wiping the tear away with the other. For some reason, she felt something tingle in her emotions... like one that was buried for years and brought out in this moment. Love. To an extent that highly matched what she felt for Mon-el.

"Barry, it's not your fault that she's like this. You just told her what you truly felt and it's up to her on how she reacts." Barry nodded, and smiled up at her.

"Atleast I don't stuff my face 24/7, I actually care for my food." Barry said with a smirk, running out and daringnher to chase him. Kara laughed and sped out after him, loving their new relationship that was building.

YeArSlAtEr

Kara and Barry were in their home, slumped on the couch with their old selves. Barry smiled- showing his white beard, with lines twinkling his face in a dazzling way that showed his 60 year old self. Although he still looked a lot younger than someone his age should.

While Kara still had her blonde hair, strokes of white-creamy hair could be shown sprinkled across her head. With her face also obtaining an older-women look. She smiled back at the man she had loved for years.

Laughs were heard from the other room, and a boy along with a girl his age came tumbling out of the room at super-speed. Barry sighed, going to try and get his kids back to bed.

Kara, of course, just laughed and sat back on her old... comfy...couch.

 _This was fun :D tell me what you think! Also who else feels that Barry liking Kara feels more right than Kara liking Barry?_


End file.
